


Keep up

by CrazyDiego



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Castiel Has a Crush, Drunk Texting, F/M, High School, M/M, Sam Fucks up, Swearing because why the fuck not?, Theatre VS Band, Theatre bitches, This is what happens in High School I swear, nerdy sam, shit gets real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyDiego/pseuds/CrazyDiego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Trill High School home of the Phoenix and  I.T.S troupe #5069 *snicker*.  It is now time for Theatre to have theyre annual Fall Production.<br/>This Year the show is "Harvey", no Gabriel it is not about Harvey Dent. No Sam this play is not about Harvey Milk so calm the fuck down you nerd.<br/>Join Cas and his friends on their crazy and questionable adventures that happen in and out of theatre and of course High School</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep up

**Author's Note:**

> I Edited this because damn it was terrible lol

"Okay Ya idjits time to start auditions and this is how we do it. So if you want to audition for techie you get the Form that says Techie only" Mr.Singer said who was the Theatre Teacher says holding up a paper. 

"If you want to try out for Cast and Crew or Cast only then you get this one" holding up another sheet. " After everyone is finished and hands me them then I will call a group of yall onstage and tell you what part to read" He preceded to set the forms on the apron of the stage.

Castiel slowly got up from the shitty cafeteria chair because yup they're school didn't have a auditorium but a stage in a cafeteria. He was heading up to the apron of the stage when he heard his cousin Gabriel whisper to him in a sing song voice "Remember about the bet Cassie". Cas scowled how could he forget about the bet if that has been on his mind all day. He was so dumb to make that bet. The bet had been " How many jalapeños could either Gabe or Cas eat without crying" One. One fucking Jalapeño. Gabriel had eaten the whole damn jar. 

Since he lost Gabriel said he had to try out for the play as cast. Castiel was a fucking Techie by heart ,he loved working the lights and sound. It was something he did with his group of friends and had been doing since Freshman Year. Sighing the 5ft dark haired blue eyed teen got the cast and crew audition form. Fuck his life.

Cas quickly went back to his seat where his friends Charlie, Kevin,Chuck,Ash and Sam were. Charlie,Kevin and Sam were laughing at what Chuck and Ash were saying. 

"What's so funny guys" asked Castiel and he somehow knew he was gonna regret he asked. 

"Me and Chuck got an earring." Ash said showing his left ear to Cas and sure enough there was a freaking earring. "We got wasted yesterday and all I remember was a guy telling us it was $75 for a piercing and earring" Chuck added. 

Cas rolled his eyes of course his friends would do that. "Dude my mom flipped when she saw it, she was all like what the hell is wrong with you I swear if I know who your daddy was, I would get him to beat your ass" Ash said in a mock voice. 

"Hey at least it wasn't a tramp stamp like the one Cas got" Charlie said. 

"HEY that was a henna tattoo and I would have not gotten it if you assbutts hadn't left me there" argued Castiel.

In the Beginning of summer they had all went to a party with Gabriel, where Castiel had got drunk for the first time and he woke up in his room with his mother yelling at him and asking what the fuck was on his lower back. It had said "Beliber 5eva", Later he found out it was just a henna tattoo. 

"Hey don't you already know who your father is" Kevin asked Ash. Ash just shrugged.

"So your really doing it" asked Charlie glancing at the form Castiel had in his hand. 

Castiel nodded " yeah I lost the stupid bet so I have too or tattoo Gabriel name on my butt" Suddenly Gabriel appeared with a sucker in his mouth "Ya like it? Came up with that all by myself.".

Cas just rolled his eyes and went back to filling out his form. Sam looked at Gabriel with an amused expression and pulled him down to sit beside him. Sam and Gabriel had been dating for over six months and they seemed so happy. Castiel remembered how Gabriel asked out Sam. Gabriel had thrown a poke ball that said "I choose you" at Sam and ran away. Sam ended up with a bruise and boyfriend at the end of the day.

"Yo Cas what you smiling at?" Kevin asked. "Probably thinking about Dean being naked" Charlie answered. Are you  kidding me? Cas thought. 

"Dean Winchester? yeah he cool" Chuck said smoothly. Ash seemed very confused. 

"I don't.. have.. a cru..sh on him" Cas stammered. 

" Aww Cassie has a crush. Maybe the bet should have been you asking him out" Gabriel teased.

"Fuck you Assbutt" Castiel hissed. 

Gabriel just laughed and said " I don't think you want to fuck me I think you want to fuck Dean".

"That's it" Cas snarled slamming his fists on the table and launching himself at Gabriel who sitting across from him. 

He grabed the front of Gabriel's shirt and growled "Take. it. Back." and fucking Gabriel just smirks at him. 

Suddenly he feels himself being dragged. Charlie and Kevin had dragged him. Those bastards. He looked at Sam and saw how he was just filling out his form and not giving a care in the world because he was so use to Castiel and Gabriel's arguments.

Suddenly Castiel and Gabriels wierd Norse cousin Loki appeared with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Everything is ready for tonight", He announced. 

Gabriel broke out into his signature smirk "So after auditions we're going to go prank the School band. You guys in?" he asked cheerfully.

He was met with "Fuck yeah" "hell yeah" "Duh" "Will there be food?" " I don't know I have to study" "Count me in." Everybody turned and looked at Kevin. 

"Wtf this isn't fucking High School Musical" Charlie said.

"Count me in? What's next we're going to sing 'We're all in this together 'or some shit?" Ash added

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
